Destiny -1-
by bbykon
Summary: Ketika kau tak bisa mengelak bahwa jatuh cinta itu tak pernah dapat diduga. Ketika kau sedang berusaha menutup luka yang bahkan belum kering, ada seseorang yang tanpa sadar menutup luka itu tanpa bersusah payah hingga tak terlihat. #jaeyong #Jaehyun #Taeyong #NCT #Seokmin #Seungkwan #Seventeen
Ketika kau tak bisa mengelak bahwa jatuh cinta itu tak pernah dapat diduga. Ketika kau sedang berusaha menutup luka yang bahkan belum kering, ada seseorang yang tanpa sadar menutup luka itu tanpa bersusah payah hingga tak terlihat. Ketika kau mencoba berbagai cara untuk tak terjatuh pada kata-kata manis itu, seseorang dengan mudahnya menarikmu hingga tenggelam dalam lautan kata-kata manis itu.

Kita, makhluk Tuhan yang tak pernah tahu takdir. Tentang sebuah takdir yang diinginkan semua makhluk Tuhan. Cinta, kasih sayang.

Jika begitu, bisakah kau mengelaknya lagi?

 **Destiny**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong (a.k.a Jaeyong)**

 **NCT, Seventeen**

 **Hurt, Humor, Romance**

Taeyong melangkah memasuki ruangan yang gelap dan sunyi itu. Tangan kanannya mencari-cari saklar lampu di dekat pintu. Namja berambut coklat itu harus menyipitkan kedua matanya saat cahaya lampu yang baru menyala menyilaukan matanya.

Taeyong kira tak ada orang di ruangan itu. Ia tak jadi melangkahkan kakinya dari dekat saklar lampu ketika iris matanya menatap sosok lain yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala terlungkup di atas piano klasik hitam di ruangaan itu.

Surai coklat sosok itu tak membuat Taeyong langsung mengenali sosok itu. Seingatnya, tak ada anak klub musik yang ia kenal memilik rambut coklat sepertinya. Bukan Doyoung atau Seokmin yang berambut hitam. Apalagi Jihoon yang memiliki rambut ekstrim bewarna pink. Tidak juga Johnny atau Seungkwan. Rambut keduanya memang coklat, tapi Seungkwan memiliki julukan rambut ramyeon karena rambut keriting kecil-kecilnya, sementara Johnny memiliki rambut belah tengah yang fenomenal. Sementara sosok yang tengah tertidur itu bersurai coklat dan lurus.

Mungkin dia siswa tingkat pertama sama seperti Seokmin dan Seungkwan jadi ia jarang melihatnya.

Taeyong seketika tersadar, untuk apa ia berlama berdiri di dekat pintu dan memikirkan identitas sosok yang bahkan tak sadar kedatangannya. Ia kesini kan karena sudah meminjam kunci ruangan musik pada Jihoon untuk membuat gerakan baru untuk klub dance.

Taeyong berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan sosok itu dan berjalan ke tengah ruang latihan. Berbeda dengan ruang klub dance, ruangan ini tak dilengkapi dengan dinding kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan. Tapi Taeyong tak peduli. Lebih baik ia berada disini dan membuat koreo daripada berada di ruang klub dance sekarang.

 _Jika saja ia tidak datang_.

Berusaha menepis sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, Taeyong mencoba mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya pelan. Yang ia butuhkan hanya ketenangan untuk menciptakan koreo.

.

.

.

Jaehyun benci saat acara tidurnya terganggu. Padahal ia sudah mengusir Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang tadi berniat merecoki acara 'tidur tampan'nya.

Bukan kegaduhan yang berarti sih. Hanya suara pintu yang terbuka dan lampu yang mendadak dinyalakan tentu cukup mengganggu Jaehyun yang terlahir sebagai namja yang sensitif. Sekecil apapun suara itu bisa membangunkannya.

Terlebih ditambah suara decitan di lantai. Siapa sih yang menggaggunya?!

 _"_ _Jae, kau yakin tak mau ditemani? Atau kalau mau tidur jangan disini deh."_

 _Jaehyun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Seokmin._

 _"_ _Aku bukan si bocah Boo Seungkwan."_

 _"_ _Ya! Enak saja. Mentang-mentang aku lahir di tahun yang berbeda! Aku dan kau bahkan tak ada setahun ya bedanya!"_

 _Entah siapa yang meengajari Jaehyun untuk memutar bola matanya dua kali dalam waktu satu menit. Yang pasti siapa pun itu ia sudah meracuni si valentine-man ini._

 _"_ _Sudahlah kalian keluar saja temui Jihoon hyung. Jika sudah selesai telepon aku kita pulang ke asrama bersama nanti."_

 _"_ _Jae, kau tak tahu cerita tentang hantu siswa yang mati tiba-tiba saat sedang latihan kan? Ia bergentayangan di ruangan ini Jae!"_

 _"_ _Lalu? Kalau ia muncul aku bisa mengajukan duet dengannya. Kudengar suaranya bagus."_

 _"_ _Kau gila Jung Jaehyun."_

 _"_ _Iya, karena mataku sudah tak kuat lagi untuk tetap terbuka. Ini juga karena kalian marathon nonton drama malam-malam aku jadi tak bisa tidur."_

 _Bagaimana Seokmin, teman sekamarnya mengundang anggota klub musik untuk menonton drama terbaru. Jaehyun yang bukan maniak drama tetap ditarik oleh Seokmin dan dipaksa untuk menonton. Solidaritas anggota klub musik katanya._

 _Ya, karena ide gila sahabatnya itu ia baru bisa tidur setelah pukul 4 dini hari. Dan kelas dimulai pukul 8. Memang Lee Seokmin sudah gila._

 _"_ _Kau benar tak mau ikut ditraktir Jihoon hyung? Lumayan loh Jae daripada makan makanan asrama yang itu-itu saja."_

 _"_ _Tidak terima kasih. Aku memilih berhibernasi. Sudah keluar sana cepaaaat"_

Jaehyun meringis. Masa yang mengganggu tidur tampannya adalah hantu yang Seokmin ceritakan sih? Ah, lagipula Jaehyun tak takut dengan hal seperti itu. Siapa pun yang mengganggunya tetap harus menerima resikonya.

Perlahan Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Sakit. Duh, rasanya punggung Jaehyun encok. Ia salah memilih piano sebagai bantal. Lagipula siapa juga yang memilih posisi tidur sepertinya tadi? Ah tak penting. Yang penting sekarang mengetahui siapa si perusuh yang mengganggu tidur tampannya.

 _Wow._

Jaehyun yang tadinya ingin memberikan tatapan tajam bagi siapa saja yang mengganggunya seketika taptapan itu berubah menjadi.. err intens.

Bagaimana tidak intens. Siapa yang bisa menahan kedua bola matamu saat disuguhkan sebuah tatian yang disertai liukan badan dan gerakan yang menurutnya _sexy._

Dan bagaimana Jaehyun bisa menahan pandangannya saat ia tahu bahwa postur tubuh yang ia lihat dari belakang itu milik siapa.

Oh, kenapa Jaehyun jadi seorang byuntae? Apa karena ia sering mendengar pembicaraan 'diluar batas' Johnny dan Jeonghan?

Tapi memang dari awal Jaehyun rela disebut byuntae jika itu bersangkutan dengan pria yang sedang menari di depannya. Ingatkan Jaehyun lain kali kalau ia masih anak bau kencur yang baru masuk ke sekolah menengah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 _Wow._

Jika itu Lee Taeyong mana mungkin ia bisa marah setelah diganggu dari tidur tampannya?

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Taeyong sibuk berkutat dengan gerakan-gerakan tarian. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang menurutnya bisa dijadikan sebagai koreo untuk klub dance selanjutnya. Kalau begini ia bisa kalah dengan tim Soonyoung.

 _Oh ayolah Tae, jangan mengecewakan Ten, Hansol hyung, dan Yuta! Kalau kau gagal fokus membuat gerakan bisa-bisa Soonyoung menang dan tim Soonyoung lah yang akan dikirimkan untuk lomba nanti._

Taeyong mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah beberapa detik ia habiskan hanya untuk diam berdiri dan mengatur nafasnya, tubuhnya kembali bergerak untuk menari. Tak peduli kalau kakinya sudah lelah dan seolah tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya lagi untuk berdiri. Toh salahnya sendiri membuang waktu dengan tak fokus dan tak menghasilkan apapun.

 _Oh, pasti Soonyoung sudah selesai dengan koreonya dan mulai mengajarkannya pada timnya. Dan dengan bantuan dari Sehun- Oh ayolah Tae, fokus!_

 _Bruukk!_

"Auw.."

 _Bagus Lee Taeyong, sekarang kakimu kesakitan dan sepertinya cedera. Bagaimana dengan nasib timmu?!_

"Kau tak apa?"

 _Huh?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jaehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Taeyong yang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian beranjak dari kursinya. Ia harus menghentikan Taeyong. Sangat jelas tubuh Taeyong bisa jatuh kapan saja. Gila, Taeyong terus menari selama 3 jam non stop tanpa berhenti. Jangan katakana 5 detik untuk menambil nafas dikatakan sebagai istirahat.

Benar saja, baru satu langkah Jaehyun berjalan mendekati Taeyong, sosok itu sudah terjatuh di lantai dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"Auw.."

Dan Jaehyun tahu kalau kaki Taeyong cedera dari ringisan yang keluar dari sosok itu. Segera Jaehyun berlari mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Taeyong.

"Kau tak apa?"

Lelaki jangkung itu harus mengigit bibir dalamnya agar senyumannya tak keluar. Melihat betapa menggemaskannya raut kebingungan namja di depannya membuatnya juga harus menahan tangannya untuk tetap di bahu sosok itu dan tak berpindah ke pipi sosok di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya saling pandang sebelum Taeyong tersadar dan mencoba berdiri sekaligus memutus kontak mata keduanya.

"Mianhamnida.. auw.. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu.." sambil memaksa kaki kirinya yang cedera untuk kembali menopang berat badannya, Taeyong membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat pada Jaehyun.

Hey, Taeyong kan kakak tingkatnya. Harusnya Jaehyun yang membungkukkan badannya kan?

Tapi tampaknya Jaehyun tak harus membalas salam hormat dari Taeyong karena namja yang satu tingkat diatasnya itu kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga Jaehyun harus rela tubuhnya dijadikan penopang kakak tingkatnya itu.

Oh, sungguh Jaehyun sangat rela.

"Sunbae tampaknya cedera. Aku akan membawa sunbae ke ruang kesehatan."

Jaehyun seolah mendadak teringat adegan di drama yang baru ia tonton bersama Seokmin dkk semalam. Tentang si pemeran utama pria yang menggendong pemeran utama wanita hingga ke rumahnya di bawah guyuran hujan. Bedanya, mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki dan saat ini mereka berada di bawah lindungan atap-atap sekolah. Dan Jaehyun yakin di luar tidak hujan.

"T-tak usah. Aku bisa ja-"

Bukan bermaksud tak sopan untuk menyela ucapan kakak tingkat. Tapi Jaehyun ingin sok menjadi pangeran tanpa kuda dengan menggendong Taeyong _bridal style_ dan berjalan keluar dari ruang music.

 _Oh, bahkan Taeyong sunbae lebih ringan daripada si semok Boo._

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok_

Ini sudah ketukan ke sepuluh kali dan Seokmin tak kunjung membukakan pintu kamar mereka. Sial, kenapa ia memberikan kunci kamarnya pada Seokmin? Salah Seokmin sendiri yang menghilangkan kunci kamar miliknya sehingga harus meminjam punya Jaehyun. Dan sekarang apa? Sahabatnya yang jelmaan siluman kuda itu menguncinya di luar kamar dengan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

 _Tok tok t-_

"Aish, kau berisik Jung!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Membuat Jaehyun bersiap mengambil tutup tempat sampah di samping pintu kamarnya untuk menimpuk Seokmin jika pintu terbuka.

"Buka pintunya bodoh! Aku sudah mengetuknya dari tadi!"

"Siapa suruh pulang telat!"

"Kau mau tak kuberikan pinjaman kunciku, hah?"

"Aku sudah menduplikat kuncinya, Wle!"

"Aish, cepat bukakan saja! Aku mengantuk!"

"Kurangkah tidur selama 6 jam nonstop di ruang latihan?"

"Berisik! Mau kubocorkan rahasiamu pada Jihoon hyung?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Seokmin lagi yang ada hanya suara kunci yang terbuka dan pintu di hadapan Jaehyun pun ikut terbuka.

"Berani mengatakannya aku tak segan membocorkan rahasiamu juga, Jung. Seorang Jung Jaehyun, mahasiswa baru yang menjadi idaman seluruh kakak kelas tapi tak bisa menarik perhatian Taeyong hyung."

Jaehyun membalas ancaman Seokmin dengan sebuah senyum bodoh sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Maaf, Seok. Ancamanmu tak mempan."

"Huh?"

wajah bingung Seokmin membuat senyuman bodoh di wajah Jaehyun semakin lebar. Membuat Seokmin ingin memoto wajahnya dan memperlihatkannya pada para fans Jaehyun. 'The Real Face of Jung Jaehyun'.

"Coba tebak~"

Seokmin menatap horror Jaehyun yang berputar-putar seperti penari balet sebelum kakinya terantuk kaki kasur Seokmin dan meringis kesakitan. Sukur.

"Jangan bilang kau mimpi mencium Taeyong hyung lagi?! Sudah kubilang the real byuntae itu Jung Jaehyun! Bukan Johnny hyung atau Jeonghan hyung!"

Jaehyun yang masih sibuk mengasihani kaki malangnya masih sempat meraih bantal di kasur Seokmin dan melemparnya kearah sahabat kudanya itu. Jangan salahkan Jaehyun yang ikut klub basket juga di sekolahnya sehingga lemparannya tak meleset.

"It's not a dream anymore, Seok! I kissed hi- oh, wait. I met him and talked to him! Even I carried him bridal style like a handsome prince am I and walked him to his room! And all of it is real, Seok!"

Meski Seokmin bukan anggota klub basket seperti Jaehyun, tapi lemparan balasannya tepat mengenai wajah Jung Jaehyun.

"Bicara dengan bahasa Korea Jung Jaehyun! Kita ini di Korea bukan di Amerika!"

Malam itu Jaehyun harus bisa mencari celah dari hujan bantal yang dilempar Seokmin untuk sekedar bernafas.

.

.

.

Taeyong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut dengan sosok yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Ingin Taeyong masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk bersembunyi dan berharap sosok itu tak melihatnya, namun Taeyong terlambat. Sosok itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Dua iris hitam sosok itu terkunci dengan iris coklat milik Taeyong.

Meski Taeyong lah yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu tadi?"

Suara bass itu menggema di ruangan yang sunyi. Taeyong berjalan berlawanan dari sosok itu dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"Untuk apa kau peduli?"

"Ia bukan Ten, Yuta atau Hansol."

"Memangnya temanku hanya mereka bertiga?"

"Ia juga bukan dari klub dance."

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Dan menatap sosok yang duduk cukup jauh di depannya tajam.

"Kau sudah menemukan penggantiku? Secepat itu? Wow, Lee Taeyong."

 _Plok plok plok_

Taeyong menutup kedua matanya ketika melihat sosok itu bertepuk tangan seraya bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Menahan amarah.

"Kenapa kau masih kembali kesini? Bukannya kau sudah pindah ke kamarnya?"

Sosok itu tersenyum seraya mengacak-ngacak surai coklat milik Taeyong.

"Hanya merindukan Taeyongku. Ada yang salah?"

Dengan cepat Taeyong menepis tangan sosok itu sebelum kembali membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kearah sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Semudah itu kau mengatakannya?"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Aku tak pernah mengiyakan permintaanmu dua hari lalu."

Taeyong berdiri dan berusaha mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sosok di depannya. Walau mustahil, karena bagaimana pun sosok itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kumohon, Sehun hyung. Aku sudah merelakanmu untuk Jongin hyung. Jadi, bisakah kau tak menggangguku lagi?"

Sehun, sosok itu tersenyum sinis. "Sudah kubilang Lee Taeyong, aku tak pernah mengiyakan permintaanmu itu."

Taeyong hampir menjerit tertahan ketika Sehun mencengkram kedua lengannya kuat. Membuatnya tak bisa memberontak saat Sehun mencium bibirnya kasar.

Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. Luka yang belum kering itu malah semakin dibuat terbuka lebar oleh Sehun. Sakit. Perih.

Tapi Taeyong tak pernah membiarkan air matanya terjatuh di depan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Wow, itu mustahil."

Jaehyun rasa tak ada kata terlalu pagi untuk menimpuk seseorang dengan kuah sup di depannya.

"Aku tak percaya, Jae. Kau harus membuktikannya pada kami."

Bukan hanya satu orang yang akan kena kuah sup hari ini~

"Berisik."

"Kau pasti _sleepwalking_ lagi, Jae. Saat kau terbangun kau sudah di depan kamar Taeyong hyung. Makanya kau menganggap mimpi 'indah'mu itu nyata."

Mungkin kimchi pedas ini lebih pas untuk dijejali ke wajah kedua sahabat kurang ajarnya ini agar tahu rasa.

Jaehyun baru saja mengulang semua cerita yang ia ceritakan pada Seokmin semalam pada Seungkwan. Tentang bagaimana ia bertemu dengan tuan puterinya. Tapi, well, tak ada yang mempercayainya.

"Jung, kau tak mengada-ngada cerita karena sudah terlalu lama Taeyong hyung tak me-notice-me-senpai dirimu kan?"

Ingatkan Jaehyun kenapa di hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah ini ia harus bertemu dengan namja jelmaan kuda bernama Lee Seokmin dan sekelas dengan soulmate namja kuda yang bawelnya minta ampun bernama Boo Seungkwan?

Di saat Jaehyun memilih mengacuhkan kedua sahabatnya yang tengah asik mengoceh, pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan dua orang yang baru masuk ke kantin.

Satu orangnya tentu sangat ia harapkan untuk muncul di hadapannya sedari tadi, tapi satu orangnya lagi adalah orang yang ingin Jaehyun berikan bogem ala anak basket(?) ke wajahnya.

"Woah.. kubilang apa Jae! Kau pasti _sleepwalking_ kemarin! Lihat dengan siapa Taeyong hyung kemari? Sehun hyung!"

Tangannya mengepal mendengar ucapan Seokmin. Dan tampaknya Boo Seungkwan akan memperparah keadaannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang dua hari yang lalu mereka putus, Jae?"

Jaehyun meremas sumpit di tangannya sebelum melemparnya ke atas meja. Mengejutkan Seokmin dan Seungkwan sebelum beranjak berdiri.

"Hei, kau mau apa?!" Seokmin yang duduk di samping Jaehyun menahan Jaehyun untuk melangkah.

"Menurutmu?"

Sangat jelas kedua sahabatnya itu bisa mendengar nada penuh amarah Jaehyun.

"Jangan mencari masalah, Jae. Kau masih anak kemarin sore. Jangan cari masalah apalagi dengan siswa tingkat akhir." Peringatan dari Seungkwan hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak mencari masalah kok." Dengan perlahan Jaehyun melepaskan tangan Seokmin yang menahannya. "Hanya menolong seseorang yang menjerit minta tolong tapi tak ada yang mendengar."

Jaehyun dengan mudahnya lolos dari Seokmin dan Seungkwan untuk berjalan menghampiri dua kakak tingkatnya yang sudah duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk kantin.

"Mati kita!" Seokmin menepuk dahinya kencang.

"Tidak Seok, hanya Jaehyun yang mati. Aku tak mau ikut."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
